The Flight Logs Of N7242C
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: They say ships have souls, well in my case they were right! I'm N7242C and I'm going to tell you a long and truthful tale about heroes, villians and all manner of things inbetween.


**Mini Series - Part 1**

I had resigned myself to a long and lingering death when someone came for me. They loaded me into a cargo ship and took me to _Galactica_. I would have preferred to have gone there myself, but I was in no condition to fly at all. Besides, I suppose this was what my pilot would have called luxury and being chauffeured. During the flight, I wonder about my favourite pilot, William "Husker" Adama and ponder about the many paths he could have led after the war was over. I landed on The Big G and looked at the faces gazing at me in a mixture of surprise, shock and awe as I was unloaded.

"Sweet Lords…" breathed a young girl. She looked barely out of High School!

"Let's get her into one of the Heavies" said a thick built man, and for the first time in over 20 years, I was moved into the repair bays of Galactica. Over the next few months, I was caressed and fawned over as I was completely rebuilt. I got to know them all, Tyrol, Cally, Prosna and Socinus were the ones I knew the most. My guidance system was patched and replaced, my hull checked for cracks and entire support beams replaced. All the time this happened, they talked about Big G's upcoming retirement. I couldn't believe the news when I heard it the first time. Still, if Husker was going to retire too, I would make a very nice present from his crew. The day of the Decommissioning Ceremony came and I was rolled out into the middle of the bay, and readied. They covered me up with a tarpaulin which made me nervous. I had always suffered from a fear of the dark – which is odd when you realise the space is a dark place. I tried to talk to the other Vipers on the hanger deck, but none of them spoke to me at all. The other MK II's I had seen didn't speak, but that was because they couldn't. They were just ships that were flight ready but never to be flown again. A little while later, the sheet was lifted from me, and there was Husker. He didn't realise it was me until he looked at my tail code and read the familiar numbers and letters. It has been a long time, my old friend.

# # # # #

FREEDOM! OH SWEET LORDS! I was flying… Actually flying in space – can you believe it? It wasn't my Adama at the controls, but at least he was his son. This Lee "Apollo" Adama seemed a little rough on me, but I'll put it down to not having much flight time on my kind of Viper mark. As I make a pass over the Starboard flight pod, I look down and see Husker looking at me and the other Vipers. The Mk VII's of the last squadron assigned to _Galactica_ were like Tauron prostitutes – all quick action and nothing to show for it. I heard Husker… Commander Adama's speech and I could tell the pain he felt when he spoke about the war.

After a landing to refuel me once more, I set off with a passenger liner called Colonial Heavy 798. Not much of a name really, but there you go I guess. Those MK VII's are off to get reassigned, and its good riddance to bad rubbish. Alright they might be great fighters, but they will never be great fighters. Apollo talks to the pilots of 798 – as I'm calling it – and so leaves me to my own devices. I hum in tune to my engines and scan through the wireless networks to see if anything is interesting. Seems there is a fight going on around the Colonies. It isn't long until I hear it's the Cylons who have returned. They are attacking and killing millions of people on all twelve planets of the colonies. Oh, just you wait until I get my gun sights on you, you flying toasters! I'll make you sorry your CPUs were ever created!

Well I suppose that can wait until I'm in a fit state to fight. I'm alright, it was just my systems were all knocked out, and I felt a little dizzy in space without them. Sure, I was unpowered in the salvage yard and most of the time being repaired and refitted on Galactica, but it is different when in space and unpowered. I think I'll take a nice little nap now – Apollo can always wake me later.

**A/N:**

**Well they say that ships can talk!**

**Next up will be the Miniseries Part II, and N7242C takes the fight back to the enemy!**

**Reviews welcome**

**Pixel**


End file.
